


why do we need a mistletoe? (honestly? we don't)

by trikymia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, No angst in sight, but im sure about the crack, idk if its considered fluff, slight crack, this one is safe guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikymia/pseuds/trikymia
Summary: 24th December, Silent night and Jaemin curses on why some people are being "stubborn" and "insensitive" during that time of the year, including his ex-boyfriendJaemin ex-boyfriend is back in the town for Christmas, and holy, why does he have to be so annoying? Maybe Jeno can help Jaemin about it?





	why do we need a mistletoe? (honestly? we don't)

**Author's Note:**

> merry chrisus everyone, it's late but yea :) happy holiday, everyone!

“Two seconds” hisses Jeno under his breath, “I give you the chance to kiss me for two seconds before i break up with _you_ ”

Jaemin’s lips quirks into a smile. It was desperate move perhaps to ask his own english classmates whom he never talk with to play along as his “boyfriend”. The backstory is quite dramatic yet cliché to Jaemin's liking: Jaemin’s long distance ex-boyfriend just came back to the town and attending the same church with him for today midnight mass. Hyunwoo (or goes by the name “the bastard ex”, Jaemin says) just came through the church door and acting all innocent with hopes that Jaemin would melt down and give him mercy on this silent night. Hyunwoo was persistent in asking Jaemin to get back together ever since the day they broke up, and Jaemin didn’t expect that his ex would pull this kind of dick move on this very kind of day.

The worst Christmas scenario and the dumbest decision Jaemin could make was: to collect all his gut to ask this boy from his english class, Lee Jeno, as his fake boyfriend for the night. It was lucky for Jaemin that in the moment of desperation, he managed to spot a familiar face attended the mass. Jaemin admits that he’s dumb and his plan is dumber, but at least he knew Jeno’s name and Jeno is way hotter than Hyunwoo too, so his plan might works. The moment Jaemin spotted Jeno sat by himself on the wooden bench, he smoothly made his way to sit right beside Jeno just to avoid his ex’s glares.

Jaemin needs an quick excuse so his ex would stop asking him to get back together. And that plan apparently needs a Lee Jeno as his fake boyfriend.

Like, who the hell want to get back with a cheater, right? His ex cheated, twice, and Jaemin is kind enough to not to set his family and house on fire the moment he figured out the truth.

The midnight mass had ended long ago and now Jaemin and Jeno are standing outside the church, freezing near the sidewalk after Jaemin finished explaining his condition to Jeno. They stand near a big pine tree that is covered with light snow and fairy lights, both are facing each other with fingers intertwined; bare handed, no gloves, and they could feel the cold air starts pricking their skin. It was dumb thing to do indeed to go out in this weather without gloves, but hey, it’s not that dumb when you have another dumb person who doesn’t wear gloves too in the room, right?

In this case, Jaemin has Jeno to do dumb things together and to commit dumber things the moment Jeno agreed to play as his “boyfriend”. Besides, Jeno’s hands are warm too in his hands, and Jaemin thinks it’s good enough.

When Jaemin thinks about it again, it’s indeed a pathetic move on his part; using Jeno as his bumper for his relationship problem. The innocent boy had nothing to do with all his shits and yet Jaemin drags him down to the mud. Jaemin grips Jeno’s hands tighter, white clouds starts forming as he talks; he grows uneasy at his own thought “Are you sure? Because i won’t kiss you if you don’t want to”

“You don’t even asked for my “consent” when you declared me as your “boyfriend””

“Ouch, but yeah, i’m sorry” Jaemin apologizes, he looks down to his shoes just to avoid the older’s glare. A gulit starts building up in his stomach.

Jeno sighed heavily at the brown haired boy before he squeezes Jaemin’s hands softly, “Jaeminnie, i'm just kidding. I don’t mind if you kiss me. Really.” And Jeno was sincere with his words. His words are calming and reassuring, “That Jeonwoo guy or anything might be thinking he’s fooling us by talking at other people but he’s been eyeing us since we got out from the church. He ain’t as slick as you told me he is”

Jaemin laughs at the replies and finally lifts his face, meeting the ever soft relieved smile on the older’s face; Jeno was trying to melt the awkward atmosphere between them and maybe it works. Now Jaemin kind of understands why some people on his english class has the hots on this man. The never ending talks between the girls on how charming Jeno's eye-smile is and “those jaws and guns could end me” talks are the topics that Jaemin used to hear in between his lecturer’s lulls. However, most of the girls don’t know this important piece of information, when Donghyuck came to visit Jaemin during one of his english lecture and sat right beside him  (Donghyuck literally doesn’t take english class, he just attends random class for fun). Donghyuck has all the tea in the campus, and once he spilt one of his tea cups when he whispered to Jaemin “These girls will lose their minds when they know Jeno is anything but straight”

Jaemin looked at his best friend, trying to not to look shocked at the information, “What?”, Donghyuck just grinned in glory “I know Jeno since high school. He kissed boys more than girls”

That news shouldn’t affect him at all, right? Jaemin doesn’t know Jeno at all, so what’s the use of the info that he’s straight or not, right? Right?

But, Jaemin would be lying if he doesn’t admit he has his eyes too on the ice prince himself. Jeno tilts his head and looks at him closely, casually popping Jaemin’s bubble of thoughts with an amusing smile on his face “So baby, are you going to kiss me or not?”

“Shut”

“Make your mind, baby. Kiss me. Your ex is walking toward us”,

Jeno's words snap Jaemin from his wandering thoughts, makes him focus to the dark haired man in front of him who waits for him to make a move. Jaemin takes a deep breath before he shuts his eyes and quickly shuts all his worries. He releases his hands from Jeno’s fingers lock, _It’s now or never_ , he thinks _._ Jaemin doesn’t know what takes over him at that moment; it might be the thrill because his ex is here, it might be the bourbon on the eggnog that his cousin mixed and prepared for today’s event, and it might be because Jeno is the one who asked Jaemin to kiss him. He starts to grab Jeno’s warm grey coat by the collar, yank it before he smashes his lips onto Jeno's. The moment they started kissing, it was beyond Jaemin’s expectations that Jeno’s lips is soft and pleasingly warm despite the cold weather.

 _Jeno kissed boys more than girls_ , Donghyuck’s words start repeating on Jaemin’s head, _but does that mean this ice prince is also good at kissing though?_

It doesn’t take a mistletoe for them to start kissing each other. Jeno’s hand silently reaches the back of Jaemin’s head, fingers are tugging on his ash brown hair as Jeno pulls him closer and kiss him back, as if Jeno's trying to answer Jaemin’s question. A quick gasp starts to escapes Jaemin’s mouth before he feels Jeno grins at the kiss and back to kiss him. Jeno tastes like orange mints that he eats in between the prayer and Jaemin finds it quite cute. Jeno inclined his head to deepen the kiss, making sure to bite and pull Jaemin’s already-reddening lips as if he's trying to mark it. The kiss was a bit aggressive to Jaemin's liking, yet controlled and pleasing, and when Jaemin opens his eyes, he finds Jeno's eyes are opened too, fiercely looks at something behind Jaemin; he's probably glaring at Hyunwoo. “Jeno”, Jaemin calls him in between the kiss, “Ignore him. I’m right here”

“Right”, as soon as Jeno replied, Jaemin pulls Jeno back to his lips. If Jeno is steady and calculated with his kiss, Jaemin is a bit sloppy, but softer and more gentle. They're alternating between butterfly kisses and soft bites; which is kind of sweet and romantic. They took their time long enough kissing, lost in their own world until they realized Hyunwoo already leaving the scene since long ago, probably grossed with their kiss (and a bit heartbroken too, Jaemin wished), he didn't even bother to disturb them. They pulled apart from the kiss before turning into a panting mess, gasping for air because only God knows for how long they've been kissing. Both eyes are glazed, hair’s a mess, and lips both red and swollen from the kiss. Jaemin licks his reddening bottom lip and touched it with his fingers “At second thought, i almost thought you’re going to eat my lips, you know?”

Jeno laughs at the sudden comment “Hell no. I’m not into vore”,

“I don’t know, who knows? You probably have toe kink too, and i don’t know” teases Jaemin, making Jeno laughs again. Perhaps Jaemin finds Jeno’s laugh is amusing. Perhaps Lee Jeno from english class is sweet and cute despite his ice prince aura build. Perhaps Jaemin didn’t make a bad decision tonight and perhaps he wants to kiss Lee Jeno again for the second time.

Jeno huffs the air out of his systems, making another white smoke as his eyes trail to the place where Hyunwoo stood before “He’s gone”

Jaemin shrugs his shoulder and smiles, “Yeah, fuck him. I don’t care”, he said pleasantly. His ex could get his head be eaten by a lion at this point and Jaemin doesn’t care. Jaemin kicks the thin snow off his shoes before he looks back at Jeno hesitantly, “Soo, Burger King or McDonald?”

Jeno widens his eyes “Really, Jaemin? All of that and i only get a junk food?”

“I owe you one, Lee Jeno. Just say it, Burger King or McDonald?”, he repeats. The dark haired man chuckles at Jaemin’s weak reply, Jeno is intentionally not answering his offers just for the sake to tease the younger “Quick, or do you prefer a frozen death instead of frozen chicken nuggets shoved down your mouth?”

“Kinky. Mc Donald, it is”

Jaemin quickly shoving the other man away, making Jeno almost fall on the road while laughing at embarrassed Jaemin. Jeno quickly balanced himself before the slippery ice could catch his feet and make him fall. The light snow that falls upon them leaves some little clear hexagon crystals over Jeno’s dark brown hair, making the other man looks more ethereal than he already is. Jaemin pulls his scarf over his nose, hoping that he could hide his little rosy blush under the navy wool scarf that is caused by this specific man right there. Jeno’s lips curls up into a smile before he lends out his hand to Jaemin “So, Na Jaemin, are we going to grab some deadly junk food or not?”

Jaemin laughs, “Are you asking me for a date?”

“You asked me out first, but ok, i guess?” he says, eyes twitching and make a quizzical look “Beside, i’m still your “boyfriend” tonight, right?”

“You are” says Jaemin simply as he takes Jeno’s offer. Jaemin grabs his arm and hold him close, making Jeno throws him a teasing yet questioning look, “What? Do boyfriends not hold hands?”

“Cute”

“Wha-”

“I said nothing” cuts Jeno quickly, but Jaemin heard it clearly. Lee Jeno from english class just called him cute. Jeno looks back at Jaemin, a smile starts forming in his lips. “Now let’s go to the McDonald, shall we?”

“My treat”, answers the younger with a matching smile on his face. They start walking down the street, heading for McDonald for some chicken nuggets and maybe they’d spend extra hours in there to accompany the lonely employees on the McDonald tonight (even though their presence itself more likely would annoy the employees for crashing at these hours. But hey, that’s what 24 hours dining place for, isn’t it?). They’re now kicking the snows and pebbles on their walk and Jaemin doesn’t care if he gonna slips or not, he has Jeno’s arm on a deadlock and if he had to fall, he can drag the man to fall along with him. And when Jaemin thinks about it, hey, perhaps the plan wasn’t that dumb at all.

Perhaps Jaemin wants to prolong the contract a little bit more, and maybe, Jeno would be more than fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me on [twt](http://twitter.com/erstrmn)  
> or at [ig](http://instagram.com/trikymia)


End file.
